


Tainted Waters

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fear, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, mention of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK! I decided to a drabble in my mind and it turned into THIS! I don’t know how or why, it just did. Set in a sort of AU of Web of Shadows, I made Sidorak a tiny-teeny bit OOC.</p><p>WARNING! WARNING! This holds Non-con and LOTS of bad-sorry things! Look away now young Matoran! Look away before your innocent eyes are burned out by Makuta!!!<br/>If you are over 18 and above however, consider yourself warned and be it on your own heads if you come out the other side with scars of your childhood. Remember you were warned.</p><p>Disclaimer; Bionicle is made, produced and owned by Lego, not me. Disclaimer over. *Curls up with plushie versions of the Rahaga and Giant Teddy of Keetongu.* Please do not sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shadowy History

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is mostly history and back story for the story, with a small bit of action... consider this your last chance to turn and run.
> 
> ~ text ~ = memories / flashback

He was angry. 

Roodaka could only tell that because she had been around him enough it see the slight changes in his posture as he sat in his throne, listening to one of the Visorak relay a message from the hoard asking for their king’s permission to make nests for the females, as it would soon been breeding season.

Not that it meant the male Visorak were softer or weaker than females, the two sexes were equal, but a mother Visorak needed a place that was safe and secure in their mind to lay her eggs and know that her brood would be safe and the task of building those nests fell to their chosen mates.

However, under Sidorak there was a strict rule, before breeding began he was to be informed of how many females were in heat and how many males were in rut, so that he could plan his attacks not to involve the carrying females and mothers and so he could at least know why half the males where in fighting.

Thankfully the Hoard was very large and by the time one group of breeders came out of heat and rut their nests were good for another six or so broods, and many of the Visorak were quick to learn their place and the breeding kept their numbers healthy and their insect like minds sane and focused.

“Make your nests in the lower levels, away from the Matoran and make sure that you do not damage anything.” Sidorak sighed, waving his hand to dismiss the messenger, who quickly bowed and scurried off.

Despite all she had heard of the Mighty Visorak King, she had not been impressed by what she had seen when the two had finally met just a few short months ago, Sidorak seemed board and uninterested by anything short of Makuta’s words and while he seemed an able and intelligent follower he showed little if any interest in Roodaka herself and that had been, if she had been more focused, the first red flag.

Not even the dumbest of Makuta’s followers could take their eyes off her, and yet Sidorak simply looked her in the eyes as they were introduced, politely kissed the back of her hand as most of the males did and complimented her on her victory before completely ignoring her in favour of what Makuta was telling him.

Then, while resting after a sparring match with her several members of the Brother Hood, she had seen the seemingly weak Sidorak fight and realized he was far more than just some chosen King of the Visorak, he had been given the throne because he was everything a king should have been and because he had proven he could control the most violent of the Hoard.

Cold and ruthless to the point he reminded Roodaka of the days when Makuta’s rage had been raw and violent, she had witnessed Sidorak beat an uncontrolled swarm of Bohrok into submission after they had destroyed the once safe nesting areas of his hoard, he’d taken on the finest of Makuta’s sons, The Rahkshi in a sparring match all of them against him just for fun when he had heard of a small betting pool that the other generals had going and he had recently sparred with the other Generals for the fun of it when there was a lull in plots and plans.

Sidorak was cunning, calm and meticulous in his planning, some would say slow while others called him sly. He did not care for mistakes or unseen flaws and while at first she had not understood why he allowed some of his Hoard time to ‘brood’, she had quickly learned his reasons when several older females she had taken out to hunt had become frantic with rage and worry until Sidorak had lead them back to their brooding area, when she questioned the behaviour, Sidorak had shown her the unhatched eggs inside the large nests and explained that when a mother was away from her brood, they were at a higher risk of being taken by lowly ranked males and eaten or stolen by brood less mothers who were too old or too young to have their own broods but still had the ‘urge to care’ as he called it and to keep the females from going into a rage, he allowed them to stay on their broods until they were hatched and at least seven cycles old, by which time the brood was able to protect itself for a time and the mothers could be returned to duty. 

But now it seemed, something was irritating Sidorak to the point of anger.

It wasn’t the Visorak that had angered Sidorak, they had so far done everything they had been asked to do and they were all so far behaving very well, as they had little if any reason to anger the King of their hoard now it was breeding season… 

And Roodaka couldn’t find anything that she might have done to anger him, she had already been… ‘Punished’ for bringing Vakama into the Coliseum, she was still unable to walk without a limp.

The Visorak King had seemed busy with something unrelated to the Hoard and she had, rather foolish if she thought about it now, brought Hordika Vakama to the main balcony to speak with him, in an attempt to turn him to her aid, during their talk, she had believed she was alone with the Hordika and had let slip her dislike for being Sidorak’s underling and her intent to de-throne him. 

Sidorak had not given them chance to continue.

Vakama hadn’t known what hit him when Sidorak had kicked him from the platform and to the waiting pack of Visorak in the webs below and Roodaka had not been awake when Sidorak had dragged her to the chamber where they healed…

That night Sidorak had forced his way on her, using her for his own pleasures and leaving her port and valve raw, aching, bleeding and sore from his abuse, her body almost broken and her mind hazed and unfocused, Makuta had never gifted his generals the ability to cry and while she was glad of that, Roodaka knew she had in her pain, resorted to begging and pleading for mercy, she had screamed and begged for him to stop but Sidorak had ignored her, forcing her to endure his tortures until he was satisfied… 

~ “What’s the matter Roodaka? Don’t you enjoy my games anymore? Did you not hear from Gorast that I enjoy toying with others before I fuck them into the next life?” He’d asked knowingly as she hung by strong restraints and webbing, spread before him and stripped of her protective armour.

“No!! No!! Sidorak! My King Please!!! PLEASE STOP!! I can’t-!”

“Shut up and take it,” He had chuckled harshly pumping the handle of her own weapon into her valve while his fingers stretched her dry port harshly, “I plan on making sure you know full well that you are and always will be below me, Viceroy Roodaka.” He spat her title before pushing her weapon in deeper, chuckling at her scream. ~

She shuddered at the memory, she was still able to feel pains if she walked for too long, sometimes to the point she had to be carried by the larger Visorak to rest… She hadn’t been expecting Sidorak to be so domination, as from the outside he seemed to barely understand the concept of seduction as he never reacted to any flirts of hints from others. But she knew now that he not only knew how to seduce others, he was able to see right through any attempts to gain power and favour with ones’ body.

Roodaka would never admit to being scared of the other Generals openly, but Sidorak had taken a close second place on that list just under Makuta himself.

So, in uncertain fashion, Roodaka found herself in a bit of a spot, unable to think of what was or could be angering Sidorak now, she glanced back towards the throne, he had moved again, this time allowing the light to fall more on his newly polished body.

“My King?” She asked.

“Yes Roodaka?” He turned to her, eyes filled with annoyance and something she couldn’t name.

She bowed her head lightly and decided to get straight to the point. “You seem stiff, is something bothering you?” she asked. 

“No.” Sidorak stated bluntly, turning away from her again.

“Then why are you so tense?” Roodaka asked before she could stop herself. “What is wrong?” 

In the next instant, Roodaka was pinned against the wall, with Sidorak’s wrist blade pressed heavily against her throat, Sidorak’s eyes now bright with rage and annoyance.

“Do not take that tone with me, ever again.” he stated calmly while his dark eyes burned into her own blue ones. “I do not wish to have to remind you every day that you will never be Queen of my hoard, Roodaka. So make this the LAST time.” Sidorak stated, growling softly as steam was blown from his vents, so hot it burnt the fresh wax and polish from her face before he dropped her to the floor. “Leave me.”

Roodaka bowed and quickly left the room. Stopping in the safety of the shadows within her room, trying to force herself to stop shaking like a frightened child, even as she sat at the table top mirror, checking for any permeant damage to her face.

Sidorak huffed out his vents and sat back in his throne and turned back towards the large windows, thinking carefully of what to do about the Hordika.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Vakama and Nuju sat slightly away from the others, watching the rain fall heavily around the Great Temple while they rested while the Rahaga were busy working in the lower levels to try and find the way to Keetongu.

Vakama was still sore and felt pain from his shoulders and lower back, places the Visorak had managed to hit him before he had run from the Coliseum, eventually making it to the Great Temple, just passing the threshold of the gates before collapsing from exhaustion and the trauma to his body, unable to even call out to his siblings as he lay weakening by the second out in the cold rain and fog.

Apparently, Nokama and Gaaki had been outside gathering some herbs to help them heal and some foods when they returned they had found him and it was thanks to them that he was still alive.

He had been slow to heal from the injuries and even slower to wake, making Nokama worried they had lost him until after a seemingly endless night, Vakama had stirred and woke to find Nuju beside him, quietly reading a tablet, Nokama curled up beside him, trying to keep him warm while the red Hordika lay on a thick rug turned bed that Oneua had found in his travels and covered in bandages.

Nuju had been nice enough to wait for Vakama to drink the entire bowl of water beside him and eat the offered fish before asking if he felt any pains or aches then explain what had happened while checking the bandaged injuries. Apparently Vakama had been asleep for two days, worrying the blue Hordika sick and causing at least one big in fights between Matau and Whenua when Matau had shouted at Nokama.

“Whenua attacked Matau?” Vakama asked in shock wincing as Nuju cleaned his injuries for the third time that day, Nokama has left shortly before to help Oneua with fishing and Whenua was laid by the door, keeping an eye on the storm while Matua was… somewhere. “Ow.”

“Sorry. Norik said it was due to our inner Hordika, Matau’s behaviour is the same as a young and brash male in rut, whereas Whenua and I are older and more mature, when Matau shouted, he also roared and Nokama backed up in the same way a frightened female would, that triggered Whenua’s inner Hordika and being older and bigger, he did what older males are meant to do when a female is frightened.” Nuju explained, gently applying an herbal paste to the red Hordika’s raw skin it would help sooth the pain and help fight any kind of infection he might catch. 

“Ow, ow, ow,” Vakama winced, “So… he was just protecting her from instinct?” he asked. 

“Sorry and sorry.” Nuju nodded. “Since I hadn’t seen the whole incident, I jumped in to stop Whenua before it got serious, while Oneua and the Rahaga gave Matau a verbal beating. Since then, Whenua hasn’t let Matau near Nokama.”

“Wow… and that is normal for Hordika?” Vakama asked, wincing as Nuju tended another very sore area of his back. “Ow, ow, ow…”

“Sorry again. Normal for sibling packs as Gaaki explained.” Nuju nodded, carefully applying more paste. “Apparently, Hordika females are VERY rare and thus, siblings are extremely protective of them. The older males act as parents, keeping the sister safe from outside threats with their lives and the young males are charged with helping the sister learn to hurt and grow, any infighting that comes from Ruts are usually sorted out by the older brothers.” He recalled.

“And what if the sister choses to fight for herself with the brother in rut?” Vakama asked trying to roll his shoulders only to whine as the movement hurt him more.

Nuju shook his head, smiling softly. “I really hope she doesn’t.” he said and applied a thin layer of paste to his brother’s shoulders. “Gaaki stated that female Hordika are FAR stronger and faster than males in fights and they aim to cripple.”

“Ouch.” Vakama said, then looked up as something big moved nearby, watching as Whenua moved out of the way for Nokama as she and Oneua came in out of the rain and brought fresh food with them, seconds later, Bomonga, Pouks and Kualus came up to help prepare the food.

“How do Ga-Matoran stand the smell of these things?” Oneua asked, shaking his head to try and get the smell of the fish out of his nose. “Yuck!”

“We grow up around it, so we never really notice it.” Nokama said then looked at Vakama. “How do you feel?”

“Sore… I hear I have you and Gaaki to thank for this.” He added looking over his bandages. “Is Gaaki with you?” he asked, taking his fish and all but swallowing it down in one.

“She and Iruini are still reading down below, with Norik.” Kualus explained carefully setting the fish near the fire to cook, while Pouks and Bomonga skinned and prepared the fish. “Do you want another fish?” he asked with a slight chuckle.

“Yes please…” Vakama said, and was slower to eat this one, wincing as Nokama and Nuju reapplied some new bandages. “How bad are my injuries?” He asked looking at Nokama as she lightly wrapped his back.

“…They will heal…” She said softly, “Are you sure you are alright?” She asked and Vakama nodded, but kept his head down going back to his fish as the two healers tended him.

The Rahaga smiled lightly between themselves, they were Rahi specialists and the behaviour they saw was easy for them to understand, despite the confusion from the Toa Metru, their inner Hordika were working and living as a pack.

Vakama had been the leader of this small pack of siblings and being in his prime, he likely hadn’t had to deal with anyone trying to knock him off that post, he had worked hard for his standing and now, he felt he was on the bottom rungs and his behaviour showed them that he had no confidence to try and reinstate himself just yet so currently, Nuju and Whenua as the two oldest of the Pack were acting as the leaders, while Matau had been firmly kicked into the Omega seat for the time being. Oneua and Nokama were seen as warriors but Nokama was also a healer and thus, very much respected by her fellow Hordika.

Vakama’s behaviour showed he was reluctant and lost in his own pack and in attempt to help him, Nokama was staying close to him, tending him like a mother would her cub to try and bring back his confidence and help him reinstate himself as a leader and to insure there was no attempt to attack him while he was weakened, Whenua, being the largest of the Hordika was showing his loyalty by staying constant guard by his injured brother while Nuju, Oneua and a somewhat reluctant Matau were patrolling and hunting when Nokama didn’t.

Classical Rahi pack behaviour.

Looking up when he heard something clicking against the ground, Vakama quickly ducked his head again as Norik came up the stairs with the green and blue Rahaga, both looking over a number of tablets as they went. He still felt bad about how he had acted and spoken to Norik before he’d been captured and it showed now more than ever as he was not only hurt, but also felt he was below everyone else. 

Bomonga saw the way Vakama suddenly made himself very small and watched Norik place the heavy pile of tablets on the table before helping Gaaki place her pile down.

It also seemed that the Hordika saw the Rahaga as pack members as well, Elders to be specific, Gaaki as the mother and the rest of them were seen as big brothers all save Norik, who by the behaviour of the Hordika, had been claimed the father, or Alpha and Vakama felt he was going to be punished for challenging the Alpha of the pack as he had when he’d run off. 

Norik however, was not going to hurt Vakama, in fact he had expected the red Hordika to behave in such a way and so he did what any old and wise leader would do, he waited for Vakama to come to him before he spoke of the incident.

Even if that took a very long time.

After eating his food, Matau made himself comfortable on some unused shelves to sleep on, preferring to be up high for whatever reason while Nuju, Vakama and Oneua also settled to sleep. Nokama settled by the window where she could be close to the rain, but not actually outside and Whenua stayed by the fire, keeping warm but also watching all of his siblings.

At least that was what Nokama thought he was doing and that is why she wasn’t surprised when Matau fell off his shelf, Whenua instantly looked up and searched for any threat while Matau still half asleep climbed back up to his bed.

“You should sleep Nokama,” the earth Hordika said.

“I will… I just want to watch the rain for a while.” She assured. 

“Make sure you do, Vakama will worry if you don’t sleep.” Whenua said before settling back down, she smiled and after a short she left the window and settled near Vakama, where she would be warm but not uncomfortable. 

From the stairs, Norik smiled and quietly went back to help his fellow Rahaga search for answers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sidorak watched silently as a young male Visorak attempted to copy an older male, as they built another nest, the young one was not in rut, but was trying to be do its part to help the hoard as most young male did. 

Females came by the nests and both males moved out of her way, the young male was then slowly ushered away as another older male chattered and hissed at the first.

Watching the hoard’s behaviour served as a way to know if he would have any trouble with the new broods, most new born Visorak stayed close to their mothers and didn’t leave their nest until they were at least five to six days old, even if at that age they had a long way to grow, Sidorak could simply walk amongst them and not have the annoying nipping at his ankles.

Some females had already had their broods and were now stood guard over their nests, allowing only other females near them, curious females who were either too young to be desired by Males or who had firmly showed males they were not interested, but still wished to know what all the fuss was about.

One young female lightly chattered to him, a question of his mood and if she might bring him anything.

“No Roporak, you cannot bring me anything.” He said one hand lightly waving her away, half watching as she bowed and quietly clicked to herself as she went off and climbed back into a small nest she had been making for herself.

Sidorak slowly and carefully walked a while amongst the nests, listening to the faint sounds of little pincers and feet clicking inside the nests as he went, stopping only when he reached out a hand to catch a stray hatchling that had been shoved from a nest, holding it steady until it found a foot hold and quickly clambered back inside the nest.

He gave a light chuckle as he continued his walk, watching as the female Visorak tended their broods and saw off unwanted attention from males and keeping the rutting males away from younger females.

A thought came to him making his stop in his tracks.

An evil smirk crossed his face and he turned and headed back to a nest he had passed. “Roporak, come, we have work to do.” He said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Vakama winced as Gaaki applied an odd smelling ointment over his back. “Ow, ow, ow…”

“It could be worse, Vakama.” She said softly while Nokama lightly placed the bandages over her brother’s back. “You could be missing a limb.” She stated.

Vakama shuddered at the thought. “No thank you.”

“It would be an improvement.” Matau stated from somewhere above them before a well-aimed tablet whacked his helm. “HEY!”

“Pipe down runt.” Oneua growled from the door way, “We don’t need another day of your squawking.” He added.

“Shhh!” The sharp hiss from Whenua had everyone instantly silent and still as the larger Hordika moved silently to the door way, sniffing and searching for anything that may have been out of place. 

Vakama felt the ground starting to shake and looked at Gaaki as she stumbled, using her staff to try and stay at least someway upright.

“Bio Quake?” Nuju asked looking at Oneua.

“No... It wouldn’t effect this place.” He assured. 

“Kikanalo Stamped?” Nokama asked. 

“Worse…” Whenua said, from the door. “Rock Raptors stamped.” 

“Oh Mata-Nui…” Oneua went very pale. “They are heading this way.”

“How do we steer them away?” Matau asked in worry, knowing that of all Rahi, Rock Raptors were not the friendliest and were best avoided.

The answer came when Whenua gave a deep and thunderous roar, Matau hit the ground and covered his ears, whining and whimpering while Nuju and Nokama both felt their legs shake under their bodies having to lay down to avoid falling as they struggled to stay standing. Oneua and Vakama winced but managed to stay standing as their earth brother roared.

The Raptors began to roar back, increasing their speed and dropping lower to the ground, even as Oneua began to roar with Whenua, his was loud and held something powerful inside it that made the walls of the temple shake more however the Raptors stayed on path and unsheathed their claws.

Vakama, winced as he stood and staggered to the door, using the frame to hold himself up before taking a deep breath and joined his brothers, letting lose his own roar, feeling his chest ache as he continued to roar, shaking the air alongside his brothers as the Raptors came closer and closer stopping as Nokama and Matau joined the echoing roar, letting lose their spinners an forcing the group to break up and scatter.

“Together!” Norik yelled from behind them as he, Bomonga, Kualus and Pouks flew overhead with their staffs, using their own spinners to confuse and scare the Raptors as the Hordika began to roar in unison, chasing the last of the Raptors away. 

“Vakama!?” Whenua gasped as the red Hordika fell to his knees, shaking and panting heavily.

“Let me see,” Norik said softly and Vakama felt the Rahaga gently check him over. “Strain, you need rest.” He said. “Come, let us go back to the temple.”

“Raptors don’t usually leave their homes without good reason.” Oneua stated once it was quiet again as he helped Vakama walk with Nokama at his side.

“Visorak?” Matau asked.

“Possibly…” Oneua said.

“Then to be sure we are not ambushed, no one goes anywhere alone.” Norik instructed. “I will go and speak with Iruini and Gaaki, Kualus, Pouks and Bomonga watch the area from outside.” He said.

“What about us?” Whenua asked looking to Nuju.

“Pair up and stay together,” Nuju repeated while thinking it over. “Nokama and Vakama would be better staying together as Vakama is still hurt, Matau and I will go hunting while you and Oneua help watch for danger.” He suggested.

“Agreed.” Whenua said, giving Matau a warning look before the green Hordika could protest.

Vakama looked over to the Rahaga while Nokama finished tending his injuries. “Do you think the Visorak are behind the attack brother?” she asked lightly.

“I don’t know sister… I have been so confused lately… so lost…” the red Hordika admitted keeping his head low and his shoulders sagged. “Maybe Matau is right… I’m no good at being the leader…”

“None of us can see the future Vakama…” Nokama reminded, “even if you had known this would happen to us, we would still have had to come back here to rescue the Matoran, we couldn’t leave them here at Makuta’s mercy… Our duty is to them.”

“And what good have I done them so far?” Vakama asked, looking at her, “Look at us Nokama, we are not Toa, we are Hordika… The Matoran would fear us like common Rahi… and all because I was foolish and blind… None of this would have happened if I had just thought more…” 

“Nokama.” Norik called softly and reluctantly, the blue Hordika left Vakama’s side and for a short moment, Vakama was left alone with his thoughts, until a soft hand fell on his shoulder. “You have done more good than I.” Norik said softly.

“What?” he asked looking up to Norik.

“I said you have done more good than I.” the Rahaga repeated lightly, “I haven’t always been as wise as I am today, Vakama… I made many mistakes and I still carry that quilt with me today.” 

“How long did it take you to learn to be a good leader?” Vakama asked.

Norik chuckled. “I am still learning now Vakama, no good leader will ever stop learning.” He explained. “There is no book or tablet that can teach you everything and there are no tests to take that will show you how good or badly you have done.” He added, “Good leaders learn from mistakes and they often learn more harshly than all others because unlike the rest of their team, they believe they should be the ones who suffer the pain their friends do.”

“Then why is this so hard?” Vakama asked.

“Because if leading was easy, there would be no reason for the Great Spirit to have made us.” Norik said. “You will find your feet as leader Vakama, just as I did a very long time ago.”

Vakama laid on the floor, sighing deeply watching Norik move back to Kualus and then headed to the stairs to check on his fellow Rahaga. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Roporak carefully told Sidorak all she had seen and heard after the Rock Raptors had been driven away from the Great Temple, giving him every detail she could as he worked at his forge with his bare hands.

Sidorak smiled. “Well done, Roporak.” He said gently petting the female’s head lightly. “Now, go and gather the others, and prepare to move.”

Roporak bowed and scurried off, chattering and hissing sharply as she went, snapping her pincers at a male who got too close to her as she walked. Sidorak chuckled and returned to his work, carefully shaping and moulding the metal in his hands, crafting it into a thick collar.

Roodaka passed his door and paused. “My king?” She asked in confusion as he worked.

“I have a crafting hobby.” Sidorak said waving her off, “Now go along, I’m sure you have work to do elsewhere.” He added placing the collar into a cooling bath of water. 

It would be ready soon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Slowly the sky darkened and the rain subsided, leaving the Rahaga to continue their translating and the Hordika sleeping while they had the chance, it was too dark for any of them to properly look around outside for danger and so the Temple was alight with small fires in an attempt to keep the shadows away.

In the lower rooms, Gaaki and Iruini were searching over old tablets again and while Gaaki knew Iruini needed the sleep, he refused to sleep and Gaaki knew why… Iruini hadn’t been sleeping well since they found out Sidorak was on Metru-Nui… there were still too many memories still too raw to face… 

Gaaki could still remember the night they had found Iruini, locked in a room chained and shackled like some kind of slave, his body broken his mind a haze and his face stained with tears, the fear and utter terror their once so innocent and carefree brother had shown when Norik had called his name as they tried to open the door until at last it parted and Iruini had all but collapsed into a sobbing wreck.

It hadn’t taken long for them to understand why their brother was in such a state, the room they had freed him from stank of sex and there had been many sexual toys about the room, most of them stained from recent and continued use.

Iruini had been in a frail state for months after that, but eventually Norik had manged to assure Iruini that the pains would never come back and that he was safe.

“What does it say, Sister?” The Green Rahaga asked as he shone his head light over the tablet Gaaki was trying to read, bringing Gaaki from her thoughts.

“Tears… Tears, follow the tears… Keetongu, tears that reach the sky…” Gaaki read, slowly before something made her look up and around slowly. Iruini turned and searched the area carefully.

“Are you both alright?” Norik asked as he walked closer.

“Norik… I heard something.” The female Rahaga said softly.

“Perhaps my approach? Age makes us loud as well as wise.” Norik said with a light chuckle as Iruini landed beside them.

“No, this was a creature.” Gaaki insisted still looking around wearily. 

“Visorak?” Norik asked and both Iruini and Gaaki gave an unsure sound. “It may be nothing…” the red Rahaga said, as Gaaki handed him the tablet she had been reading and translating for the last few hours. “This is a very accurate translation.” He praised.

“I guess… I have been working hard lately,” She admitted.

“Go and gather our brothers upstairs Gaaki, Iruini and I will stay here and make sure there is nothing else here.” He said and watched as Gaaki went up the stairs before he looked around the room slowly. “Iruini.” 

The green Rahaga nodded and flew higher than Norik, shining his light over the room as Norik searched carefully.

Something moved and instantly Norik turned to see what it was, only to find nothing. “Whose there?” the red Rahaga demanded.

Iruini spun at the sound of movement behind him, catching the slight movement as it vanished again. “Visorak.” He said, “Six of them.”

“Ever the sharp eyes, dear Iruini.” A chilling voice chuckled and the green Rahaga stiffened and dropped from the air like a stone. “And still so sensitive to just my voice, I’m flattered.”

“Sidorak.” The green Rahaga shivered, losing his usually bubbly nature to a terrible memory, a cold touch to his face and a terrible pain to his back and sides.

“I can hear your armour rattling from here… Have you missed me that much Iruini? Do you still long for my touch like you did before?” Sidorak purred softly and Iruini shuddered, the rotors on his back shaking as he stepped back closer to Norik, clutching his staff tightly and searching everywhere for the Makuta in the shadows. “Or has Norik finally taken you for his own?” he chuckled.

“What do you want Sidorak?” Norik demanded, one hand over Iruini’s shoulder in comfort as he used his staff to light the area with his head light.

“Oh, I think you know very well what I want, Norik.” Sidorak said, his smirk evident in his voice as the sound of Visorak teeth grew louder and more numerus. “And if you don’t, I know Iruini knows… surly he remembers the fun we had last time we were alone together.”

“You will not take him again.” Norik stated firmly.

Sidorak laughed, the sound echoing around the chamber and making Iruini shake even more as the whole chamber echoed with Visorak chatter. “Always so sure Norik… Just as you were before Roodaka captured your brothers and sister. I almost forget how determined you can act.” He said before a spinner struck the ground behind them, covering them in dirt and dust. “A pity that will not save anyone.” Sidorak smirked as Iruini felt something large grab him and pull him away from Norik. 

Iruini’s scream echoed around the temple before the sound of Visorak drowned it out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	2. Captured Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why I marked this story as privet and of the highest maturate rating on this site. please, do not blame me if you walk out of this with mental scars. You were warned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

~ “No! NO!! Stop it! Please! It hurts! Please! Stop it!!”

“Oh hush my dear little one, you’ll learn to love it and just think, now Norik won’t have to worry about being so gentle with you.”

“Stop it!!!” ~

“Iruini?!”

“Gaaki!? Sister help me!!!” Iruini screamed and seconds later felt the gentle and soft hands of his sister wrap around him, casting the darkness and cold memories away from him as she used her staff to smack the Visorak away.

“Iruini, oh my dear brother… It is alright… It’s alright brother, you are safe… You aren’t in that horrid place.” Gaaki assured softly, “Brothers!!! Hurry!!” she yelled and heard the sounds of her fellow Rahaga attacking and chasing the Visorak away.

Feeling tears on her arm, Gaaki dropped her staff and held Iruini close, softly chattering and rubbed his back softly. “It’s alright Iruini, we are here.” 

“Please… please. Don’t leave me alone… please…” Iruini pleaded. “Don’t let him take me away. Please!”

“Never.” Gaaki assured softly and gently nuzzled him softly, gently leading him to a place they could sit.

“Is he…?” Pouks asked as their brothers came to them, each gently placing a soft and assuring hand to their youngest brother’s back and head softly, a silent assurance they were there for him.

“He will be ok… he just needs to cry.” Gaaki said softly. “Tend Norik and call the Hordika back.” She added and the Bomonga nodded gently reaching out and putting a soft hand to Iruini’s head as the youngest Rahaga sobbed and whaled.

“Norik…” Iruini asked.

“He’ll be alright little one.” Bomonga assured softly, “You stay here with Gaaki and I will tend Norik, Ok?” he suggested carefully placing a blanket over Iruini.

“Thank you…” Iruini sobbed.

Gaaki smiled and nodded and Bomonga quietly walking away from the scene.

The sobbing reminded them of a time when Iruini had been much worse… so afraid of what was around him, he wouldn’t sleep without some kind of light stone beside him or within reach.

All because of Sidorak.

It hadn’t been too long before the transformation from Toa to Rahaga, at a time when Iruini had been lost and confused by his own emotions for Norik and his duty as a Toa. The Innocent little brother had been able to hide the inner turmoil he was having but it seemed someone had seen though his carefully made mask…

The Visorak King had managed to corner Iruini alone whole the Air Toa had been patrolling, trying to impress Norik by showing he was motivated to work without being told and with a few soft words, he had managed to lure Iruini away from the safety of his patrol route. From there, No one had seed Iruini and Sidorak was able to keep the air Toa locked away for when felt like years to the Toa and to Iruini… In truth it had only been five days but to Iruini it was like an endless eternity, alone, trapped and without any form of comfort safe the small amount of sleep and rest he had somehow managed to find before Norik and the others had found him.

Iruini had since been terrified of the Visorak King, it was no secret to the members of his team and they realized very quickly that the King used that fear to torment Iruini at every chance he got, leaving the green Rahaga in this frightened state without ever really touching him, the fear was so great even now when years had passed. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Before they could ask what had made Iruini scream so much, the temple was swarmed by Visorak and without time to even grab her bag of supplies, Nokama had been shoved by Whenua out the door of the temple and told to run.

So she was running, running as fast as her body would go over the land to escape the sounds of Visorak right behind her, jumping raging waters that had flooded the area due to the continued rain falls and running more, not daring to look back knowing it would slow her down if she took her eyes away from the place she was heading.

She ducked just in time to avoid a spinner while rolling to pass under lose rocks as she went, faintly she could hear her brothers calling to each other and to her, a sign they were safe still, Whenua called over the others, searching for her and Matau.

Matau answered a few miles behind them, having headed to his own Metru to escape the Visorak, while she headed to the one place she knew no Visorak would be able to follow her if she remembered what Gaaki had told her.

Ta-Metru.

Nokama let lose her answer and then slid into the warm air of Ta-Metru, heading to the areas Vakama had told her about, high ledges and hidden alcoves where she could hide without fear for hours as long as she was still and quiet, such places were deadly to most who didn’t know how to get there, but right now she wanted a safe place to hide and Vakama assured her they were safe places to hide.

She worked from memory and soon enough she lost the sound of Visorak behind her and slowly she sank deeper into Ta-Metru’s warmth, until at last she found a way into the vents and settled into them, hiding herself near the forges where no Visorak could have gotten too due to the lack of webbing and because of the constant heat that would literally cook them alive.

After a long time, she slowly peeked out of a vent cover, searching the area and listening carefully as she tried to control her still racing breathing, the heat was making her lungs ache but she knew if she moved to fast, she would attract attention or worse, she would hurt herself.

Eventually the air became easier to breath and Nokama realized she was in fact coping well with the heat so well due to her own natural element adjusting to the warmth around her, much like the waters of the ocean adjusted to the places it went. 

Feeling safer now that she had heard no sounds besides the soft venting of the forges, Nokama carefully removed the vent cover and slowly climbed out, trying not to make any sound that might attract any Visorak as she quietly searched the room, looking for a way out. She found an open door and after searching the area as best she could, she slipped outside and quickly ducked back into a door way, waiting to see if she heard any sounds.

Still nothing.

She made it to another door way in silence and just as she was about to make a bolt for another safe place, a sharp pain in her back told her she hadn’t been safe at all. Faintly she could hear something sliding before she slipped into darkness.

Sidorak let his blade slide away, swiftly removing the weapons from the blue Hordika and carefully disabled the spinner on her back, a trick he’d used on Visorak many times when they got too rough around nestlings and other Visorak. 

Carefully lifting the blue Hordika off the floor, Sidorak was somewhat surprised to find she wasn’t as heavy as he thought she would be from the look of her, but he also knew that Hordika armour made one look bigger and thus heavier than they were.

He made his way out of Ta-Metru and back towards the Coliseum, entering without questions from his hoard who quickly made way for him and ushering their children out of his way as well as he continued his walk, taking Nokama into a small area he had forbidden all but his most loyal Visorak from entering. 

Slowly a large door opened and reviled a room Sidorak knew very well, he had used it many years ago and he had used it recently for his punishment upon Roodaka, but now it saw very little use. But there was time to spare now and while he had no one to spar with, Sidorak knew a few other ways to pass time and so he almost tenderly placed Nokama on the vacant bed, sheets freshly cleaned and changed from their last use and silently placing a collar over her neck and then put a sheet over her. 

“Sleep well little Hordika, for when you wake, I will teach you the true meaning of pain.” He said, before leaving the room, hearing the door close and tightly lock behind him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Iruini clung tightly to Gaaki, still sobbing uncontrollably as Nuju carefully helped Bomonga healed the last of Norik’s bite injuries while Whenua sat on Matau to stop him going after Vakama and Oneua who were out searching for Nokama. 

Sidorak had used him as a distraction from his true target.

After a short time, the Hordika had returned and helped clear out the last of the Visorak, Oneua walking beside Vakama to help him walk as they two had run all the way to Po-Metru to escape their chasers but when Norik had explained the reasons for Iruini’s state, Vakama and Oneua had raced off again to go looking for their sister.

Matau had tried to do the same, but Whenua had forced him to stay with him and Nuju to insure no more Visorak tried to target Iruini.

“Why would he take Nokama?” Whenua had asked.

“To cause in fights.” Bomonga explained. “How better to break up a pack than to take away the only female and let the males drive each other into the ground and kill each other.” He added.

“Get up-off me!! We have to go look-find her!!” Matau yelled trying to claw his way out from under Whenua.

“Hush up!” Gaaki yelled at Matau while gently rubbing Iruini’s back. “You are not helping.”

“We have to go help Nokama!” Matau yelled out only to go silent as Whenua placed part of a blanket into his mouth.

“We will go and find Nokama, but first we much comfort Iruini and make sure we are ready for anything else Sidorak has plotted.” Nuju stated.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Nokoma woke up she found herself on a bed of some kind, with a thin sheet and small pillow that served to give her some warmth in the slightly chilly room, her weapons had been removed and her spinner disabled. She tried to reach up and rub an ache from her shoulder from how she had been laid and found a collar about her neck, which scared her deeply and it was there she realized she wasn’t in Ta-Metru anymore, Ta-Metru wasn’t cold at all nor did it smell so clean…

She was, to use an old Ga-Metru saying, heading for a waterfall without anyway to escape the drop she knew was coming. The question was, when the drop did come, wold she survive it…?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sidorak smiled in his way as he listened to the chatter of his hoard, they were mixed words, odd snips of how new born Visorak were behaving and how males seemed foolishly lost without the rut to give them a boost of power. It was almost comical to him that the female who had been seasonal mothers could show such tenderness to younger mothers and at the same time put an old male in his place with a firm look or in one case he had witnessed in his younger years, kill those who went too far.

Despite belief, Sidorak enjoyed watching his Hoard and learning about their ways and the ways of other Rahi, he took the time to study them and learn how best to tame them and how to use them as a means to assist Makuta, using the true Roots of his kind to insure the best results to the best of his ability and also maintain a fair standing with many Rahi who served Makuta, such as the Bohrok, Rahkshi and Visorak.

He had spent years making documents and scrolls of the many odd habits of the Rahi, and when it had become too big to keep in his own room, he had requested a new room to use as a storage room for his works, earning him a few strange looks from his fellow Generals, but soon enough, they realized his work was in fact very helpful and so, they left him be unless they found an issue they could not overcome with their own Rahi.

“The Hordika bitch is here?!” Roodaka screeched at the Visorak messenger behind the throne, likely she had no idea he was there at all, or that she had just scared the life out of a small blue Visorak who rather like a scared kitten, stiffened up and made a bee line for the throne and hide behind Sidorak’s foot, shaking and chittering in fear, unable to find its mother.

Gently and quietly, he lifted the little Visorak from the floor and very carefully rubbed a finger against the hatchling’s back just above the spinner, a little trick he had learnt help sooth shaken or frightened Visorak of all ages, he looked up hearing a soft hiss before him and found the hatchling’s mother stood before him, watching carefully as he handled her child.

The messenger must have nodded its head and then continued to chatter and hiss at Roodaka. “The forbidden areas? WHY?!”

“Because I want her there,” Sidorak stated as his throne turned towards the main chamber, the tiny blue Visorak still in his hand. “I have no reason to explain that to you,” he added, smirking as Roodaka paled at the sight of him and then quickly tried to focus again on her anger.

“She is a danger to Makuta!” Roodaka stated. “She could escape and ruin our plans!”

“Like Vakama?” He asked standing and holding the little Visorak out to where its mother could carefully take it before moving his hands behind his back as he descended the steps. “Do not concern yourself with my plans Roodaka, unless I invite you into them. Or do I need to remind you who is in charge again?”

Roodaka backed away a few steps as he walked past her, “I am not in agreement with her being here…”

“Duly noted. And ignored, Viceroy.” Sidorak said as he left the room.

Roodaka growled and clenched her fists, but knew she had no power to challenge Sidorak now, but she wanted to know why that wretched Hordika was here and why Sidorak wanted her, surely there was nothing the Hordika could give him, she was a healer, not a warrior… She had to know, no matter what pain she felt as a result, she had to know what Sidorak planned for the Hordika and if she needed to worry about her standing.

She left the throne room and went to her own room, searching the many scrolls and tablets she had for anything that could help her, she had to get into the forbidden area and she had to do it without being seen or caught.

But HOW?!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“What do you mean you can’t find her?!” Matau demanded.

“We’re still looking.” Nuju said while Vakama sniffed and dug in the pits of Ta-Metru, following the faint smell of his sister. “I don’t have as good a nose as Vakama, I can’t scent her anymore, but he still has her trail.”

“It would be easier to follow if Matau would stay out of the way!” Vakama snarled shoving Matau away from him. “I can’t follow old scents if you cover them with new ones!” he added going back to his tracking.

“Stop fighting!” Oneua snarled, “In fighting is what Sidorak wants! Didn’t you hear Norik? That’s why he took Nokama!”

“Didn’t YOU hear him say Sidorak RAPED Iruini?! Who knows what that bastard is doing to our sister?” Matau yelled.

“If you kill each other by fighting like a leaderless pack Sidorak will do far worse to Nokama than rape her!” Gaaki snapped, smashing her staff down on the ground, gaining their attention.

“Gaaki?” Whenua asked in shock, backing up as she glared down at them all.

“Nokama is strong willed and a very powerful female, but if you kill each other Sidorak will use her as his personal sex toy, breaking her spirit and body until she is nothing but a shaking mess. We saw how Iruini was when we found him before Roodaka mutated him and Norik, but believe me if we hadn’t saved him when we did he would not be the Rahaga he is today. We may have our arguments and disagreements about the way we dealt with his trauma but we never let Sidorak’s actions break us apart. And if you five don’t start acting like brothers you will lose your sister forever!” Gaaki stated, using her pack status as mother to down talk the five male Hordika.

Vakama suddenly raced off following a scent he recognized with dread, skidding to a stop in horror. “No…”

“Vakama what is it?” Nuju asked close behind him then stopped. “Oh no…”

“Sidorak was here…” Vakama said grimly as Norik carefully lifting up Nokama’s weapons from the floor.

“Then Sidorak must have Nokama.” Norik said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nokama heard heavy footfalls and winced as she felt the collar tighten enough to become uncomfortable, she reached up to try and pull it from her neck and got a painful shock through her hand, making it tingle and numb. “Ah!”

“It wouldn’t be wise for you to try and remove that necklace my dear.” She heard a voice say as a blindingly bright light as cast over her from the left, so bright it almost didn’t cast a full shadow of the mech speaking. “As you have just found, it has a nasty sting to it.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Nokama asked, having to shield her eyes from the light before it faded and again left her temporarily blind again until two large flaming torches burst into life.

“Because I have grown board on the company of Roodaka and the Visorak are busy with their own business. I have heard through my hoard however that you are, now, how did they put it…? Ah, A creature of intelligence and a being of many a conversation.” Her guest answered. 

“They… told you that?” She asked in confusion, “But they don’t speak…”

“The females have told me that of you yes, the males reefer to you as a ‘Female warrior’ which from them is a compliment.” He said with a chuckle, “And all Rahi speak, it is just a case of learning the language and that is easy for the makers of Rahi.”

“Why am I not impressed?” Nokama asked, realizing her guest and captor was in fact a Makuta and their first duty was to create the Rahi before the fall out between Mata-nui and his brother.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t be, such things are second nature to me.” He chuckled. “Forgive me, I have forgotten my manners it seems. I am Sidorak, King of the Visorak Hoard and currently, your captor.” He introduced with a slight bow. “And while my hoard is good at gathering information, they fail to catch your name.” he admitted, “May I have the honour of knowing your name?”

“…Nokama, Teacher of Ga-Metru School of History and Arts.” 

“Ah. That would explain when they mean when they tell me you have knowledge.” He said. “Well, Nokama, allow me to welcome you to your prison. The necklace I have gifted you is a mere insurance you will not do something foolish while in my care, such as try to attack me from behind.” Sidorak explained.

“And how am I to do you harm when you have stripped me of my weapons and spinners?” She asked indicating that her spinner did not work and that her weapons were gone from their places.

“A woman has more than just hand held trinkets and spinners to do harm with my dear, or haven’t you been able to properly test your new found powers and body?” Sidorak asked. “Has Norik not told you of the inner beast of all creations made from the Great Spirit and the Makuta?”

“No… and such things are not taught in schools. Likely for reasons we both know.” She admitted, though inwardly she hoped he might share, she was a teacher by nature and the idea of learning new things did interest her, however she also knew she couldn’t let her guard down. 

Vakama had told her what Sidorak had done to him and she didn’t want to be thrown from any high platforms.

“Well, allow me to explain it to you,” Sidorak said, “When Makuta first showed me the effects of the Hordika venom, I was amazed at the skills and increased ability the venom gifted its host, but also confused by the seemingly natural behaviour it drew out, with Makuta’s permission I began to use the venom on my captives as a mean of study as the true Hordika have unfortunately been so well guarded that it is impossible to get close to them. So, using the infected captives as studies I began my own research to find out if it was possible to understand how the Hordika of old would have lived. Through those studies I found that the older the host, the more likely they were to retain some of their past skills, such as speech and mental understanding of the three Virtues the Toa are so fond of,” he explained before slowly extending his blade. “This Hoarding Blade has over the years served as a tool to help me study the Hordika, keeping them in a somewhat restrained state to allow further closer study, but unfortunately, I have not yet had the opportunity or chance to study a female Hordika in primitive state of transformation like yourself.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked, backing up to be safe, blades only had a short reach, but they could be deadly if the wielder got too close.

“Simply this, as the only current Female Hordika you are not only perfect for the research I am doing, but also perfect for some of my own… Personal ideas…” Sidorak chuckled with an odd purr to his voice. 

Nokama knew that tone, Matau had used it before they had returned to Metru-Nui for the Matoran, only to be ‘shot down’ when she admitted to feelings for Vakama. She backed up again only to find that she had cornered herself between the bed and the wall behind her.

“This will be interesting.” Sidorak said as he shot a weak blast at Nokama, making her duck to the right to avoid the blast, only to be struck by a spinner square in the chest that made her entire body tingle and tremble, forcing her to the floor with shakes and weakness of limbs.

Her mind told her to shake it off, to fight the effect that was slowly creeping over her body like a cold chill, but her body wasn’t able to follow those thoughts, twitching and suddenly aching with need and desire she couldn’t ignore, unwelcome arousal creeping over her body making her shake and gasp as the effect took full hold. “What-? Have you done?!” she managed to ask.

“That was an Enhancement Spinner my dear,” He chuckled approaching her slowly as his blade slide away. “An invention of mine that stops the body’s ability to ignore needs and desires of an intimate nature, recently tested to insure it works and judging by that beautiful ocean blue shimmer it’s given you, you have been ignoring such things for a very long time.” He said stopping over her. “I wonder, does Vakama know you are so needing?”

“Leave him out of this!” Nokama hissed trying to get up, managing to get her arms to push her torso up a few inches before Sidorak’s cold hand grabbed her by the back of her collar and pulled her partially up as he crouched over her.

“By the time I am done with you, my dear Nokama, you will desire only my touch, you will crave my kiss and you will long for my embrace, that, I promise you.”

“Nev-MPH!”

Nokama screamed into the harsh kiss, at first in anger then in shock and fear as her body reacted against her mind and heart, rather than struggling to pull away and escape, her body wasn’t fighting as Sidorak’s free hand moved to her rear and he easily heaved her up from the floor and then slammed her against the wall, denting her armour from the sheer impact.

Still maintaining the painful kiss, ignoring the weak attempts to pushed him away, Sidorak’s clawed fingers began to roughly tug and yank her armour at the seams, intent on either releasing the catches by force or breaking the armour from her completely, ignoring the broken and muffled complaints and pleas as Nokama tried to fight him.

Only after Nokama began to feel dizzy from lack of air did Sidorak break their kiss and attack her neck with sharp teeth and an unnaturally hot tongue, drawing a painful scream from Nokama, it was as if someone was pouring boiled water over her neck and then harshly stabbing her raw skin with a jagged knife.

“Stop…! Please Stop!”

“Why should I stop my dear? Your body desires so much more, I can see it in your shimmer… You enjoy this,” Sidorak purred while pressing his knee against her groin, “Deep down Nokama you crave to be treated so harshly, to be handled like something other than glass, made to scream as your body is filled deeper and in more ways that would make even the Great Spirit blush.”

“No I-” she tried to say only to gasp as he suddenly slammed her arms back against the wall and tight restraints closed around her wrists and shoulders from the walls, holding her against the wall with her feet just dangling off the floor.

“You what?” Sidorak asked, ripped the armour from her chest at last and tossing it aside, “You want to be courted by your dear Vakama? To be sweet talked by that hopeless romantic Matau? Danced off to an icy bed by Nuju? Or many swept off into a stone craved masterpiece by Oneua? Or do you want Whenua to lead you through the night with tenderness?” He laughed and used a single claw to tap her heart stone. “You are as much an animal in here as you are a Toa, Nokama, you want someone to grab you by force and pound you so hard your very core aches and bends to your inner most desires, to be thrown to the bed and fucked like the needing bitch you are and I, my dear Nokama, am more than happy to give you what you desire.”

“No! No! Please! Stop!!”

Her pleading when ignored as he ran his claw tip over her erect nipple and then harshly pinched it while his other hand slid further down and he ran a second claw over the seams of her crotch plating, smirking at the heat he could feel already. “My, my, you really have been ignoring your desires, you’re starting to warm up and I haven’t even started yet.” 

“Stop it!”

Sidorak chuckled and dug his claw into the seam of her crotch before ripping the plating away, letting it clatter to the floor and chuckling as a tickle of moist heat slithered down Nokama’s thighs. “An offering already?” he purred as steam blew from his vents, forcing shivered from her body as he knelt before her, forcing her legs wide and apart as he licked the leaking heat from her thighs.

“Ahhhh! No… No please don’t…!” She begged trying desperately to pull free of the wall and of him, but the restrains held fast and her body would not listen, instead she could feel her inside starting to tighten and ache for more. “Please stop!!”

“Beg all you want my dear Nokama, it only makes this all the sweeter for me.” The King smirked before hungrily lapping at her opening, relishing the screams and cries as steam burnt and scorched her thighs and groin.

“Argh!! Ahhhhh! Ahhh! Ohh-no! No...! No Please! Please stop! Stop! It hurts!” she cried feeling tears run down her face as her body hung between pain and unwanted pleasure, her heart and head becoming hazed as pain and sinful pleasure battled for control, leaving her trembling, weak and uncontrolled even as she continued to fight the Spinner’s effects.

In a rush, the pleasure took over and Nokama screamed as Sidorak’s tongue pushed deep inside her to savour the flood of warmth her body had just released for him, slightly salty and bitter like the sea, but refreshingly cool. 

Sidorak chuckled and slowly pulled away, his chin and lips glistening for a moment or two before his vents dried the moister away and he stood, smirking at her as she still weakly struggled to break the restraints holding her, ignoring the tears that stained her face.

“You’re body betrays you Nokama, even now you still crave more,” he said, catching her effortlessly as the restraints released her upon silent command, allowing her to fall to his waiting arms, “But don’t you fret my little whore, I have more fun planned for us.” He assured with a sickeningly sweet voice as he half dragged her to the bed.

“No… please… no more…” she pleaded, trembling as he felt him lay her down and then climb atop her. “Please…”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Iruini tightly clutched his staff, not daring to speak as he listened to what his brothers and sister said around him as he remembered the terrible things Sidorak had done to him, he still had nightmares of Sidorak finding him alone and taking him away forever.

The thought terrified him, but he had never thought Sidorak would use him as a means to get at someone else…

Where would he have taken Nokama? Where would he take her and what would he do to her…? He couldn’t bear the thought of her going through the same terrible things he had… he had to help… but where would Sidorak take Nokama…

He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, carefully, slowly allowing himself to go back into those terrible memories of what had happened to him, searching for anything that might help them find Nokama…

The room… he’d seen it before… it was familiar… he’d been in that room before…

Then it came to him, the reasons he knew the room, the reasons he’d at first been at such ease in there…

“Iruini…?” Gaaki asked softly as Iruini stood. “What it is brother?”

“I know where he’s taken her.” Iruini said shakily. “He can’t risk leaving her unattended, so he’ll take her to the one place Roodaka can’t go without him.” He explained.

“Where?” Whenua asked. 

“There is a room in the Coliseum, a room meant for the healers… but it is locked off from all others… even Turaga can’t go there without permission… You found me in there…” He said.

Norik carefully put his hand on Iruini’s shoulder and the green Rahaga realized he had been shaking. “Are you comfortable going back there…?” He asked. “With us.”

“If I don’t, Nokama will suffer… if he hasn’t already…” the green Rahaga said. “We… I need to go back… I have to face this…”

Norik nodded softly, gently ruffling his brother’s head. “Very well, but you do not go anywhere alone,” he said, “Bomonga, you will stay with Iruini when I cannot.” He added smiling lightly as Iruini’s face lit up a little.

“Come, let us go and tell the Hordika and rescue Nokama.” Norik nodded.

They took off into the night and fog.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nokama screamed and gagged almost chocking as Sidorak forced his full length further down her throat, his sharp claws forcing her head to stay as he moved faster, almost piston like in his thrusts before forcing himself further down her throat and then flooded her with his seed, scolding her throat.

“Swallow it all my pet, or else.” He warned smirking as he watched her tears fall freely now, ashamed as the spinners effect allowed her to swallow, chocking heavily as he finally released her, letting her have a moment or two to catch her breath for the first time in hours. “Good whore.” He praised lightly. 

Nokama winced panting heavily, she couldn’t move due to the chains now holding her wrists behind her back and also held her ankles, to stop her from trying to kick him and also leaving her exposed and open to Sidorak’s cruel touches and endless torments, he had forced her over and over into a painful orgasm twice since bringing her to the bed, once with his fingers and the other with some kind of sharp edges toy that cut and tore her insides and her rear ached still from the six large anal beads he had forced into her, leaving then pulsating within her as he had forced her to please his with her mouth.

She felt ashamed of herself as her body still craved more, she knew it thanks to the continued struggle to gain control over herself, even as Sidorak slowly removed the anal beads from her, all the while using his free hand to gently caress her bleeding core, chuckling as her body responded in his favour yet again.

“Poor little Nokama, all this desire and no one to help you relieve it…” Sidorak chuckled, yanking the last of the beads from her rear swiftly as she scream. “Not to worry my pet, I know just how to free all that pent up desire, I know what your body craves.” He assured slipping behind her on the bed and then pressing his hot length against her raw flesh. “Mmmm… still so tight…”

“No… please don’t…” she pleaded. “Please don’t…”

“Your heart may say no, Nokama, but your body is screaming yes.” Sidorak chuckled as he pushed his length into her body, relishing the animalistic scream that echoed around them, as her inside squeezed and clenched him, purring as he started to move deeper, forcing his length deeper into her tight rear while he bit down hard on her shoulder and used one hand to harshly squeeze and fondle her breast, growling as he pushed harder and deeper.

“NO! No! No... Please! Please Stop! Ahhh! Argh! Ohhhh please! PLEASE! No… no please! Please don’t! It hurts! ARGH! Stop!!!” she screamed only to hear the king laugh, blasting steam from his vents, burning her back enough to make the flesh red and blister, moving himself deeper and faster into her with enough force to make her body arch painfully and strain her shoulders and back. 

“Begging only makes this all the sweeter for me, my pet.” He reminded while taking hold of her neck with one hand and forced her to look up and allow him better access to her neck as he started to lick and delicately kiss. “But tell me honestly my dear, do you truly want me to stop? To leave you wanting and needing for my cock to fill you, needing release and unable to grant it yourself?” He asked, reaching down and thrusting his fingers deep into her core.

“No! Ahrgh! Ahhh! No! Please!” She cried.

Sidorak laughed and then pulled her back against her restraints, making her body ache and strain even more as he worked his hips deep into her body, “That’s what I thought… Deep inside you want this my dear. You want to be treated like the bitch you are, fucked beyond your limits and left weak, filthy and beaten.” He snarled. “Just like the little whore you are.”

“No!” She screamed, “Please stop it! Please!!”

Sidorak ignored her and simply continued pounding his length deeper into her body, even as Nokama’s body lost control over and over again on his fingers, coating them in warmth and making his movements swifter and sharper, for a short time he continued this until Nokama was at the edge of passing out.

Then he pulled out of her and for a second she relaxed, thinking he would only coat her face in his seed.

That thought shattered as she felt Sidorak’s length push into her core, her scream drown out in a pain filled roar as he shoved his thick pulsing length deep into her raw and bleeding passage, forcing her to endure pain as he grunted in delight and pleasure.

“Va… ka… ma…” She heard herself whimper as he began to move inside her with painful ease.

“He can’t help you here my dear and I will make sure he never fore fills your desires as I have,” Sidorak cackled as he pounded her with enough force the bed frame shook and smacked harshly against the wall. 

“Ahh!!! Argh! Stop! Please! Too much! I can’t!” Nokama screamed feeling Sidorak’s length swell and pulse faster inside her, making the already raw and bleeding passage stretch more and send agonizing bursts of pain over her body over and over again. “Please… Please stop…!”

Her scream was drown out by Sidorak’s bellow of bliss as he filled her with his seed, leaving Nokama’s body burned and sore, slowly the shimmer faded away and Nokama found her body at last listened to her.

“Mmmmm… I think I will keep you as my own, my pet.” Sidorak chuckled, pulling slowly from inside her and licking his lips as his seed spilled out. “Yes… I think I shall defiantly be keeping you.” He laughed as he redressed and then left the room.

Nokama couldn’t find her voice anymore, her body so worn down and her throat sore that all she could do was whine and pant heavily, ignoring the tears that were flooding down her face.

“Vakama… I am so sorry…”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Traveling swiftly they reached the base in time to see Sidorak leaving with a trio of Visorak, Iruini ducked behind Bomonga and clutched his staff tightly as he waited for the signal it was clear.

“Smell that?” He heard Whenua asked Nuju.

“Pray Vakama doesn’t.” Nuju said.

Silently, Norik lead the Hordika inside to search out their sister, working from memory as he lead them deeper into the Coliseum while Bomonga kept Iruini with him at every turn, using his head light at full power to chase away the shadows to keep his brother safe and surrounded by light at all times.

“Wait.” Norik said and pointed to the area ahead of them. “Pouks.”

Pouks nodded and carefully blew a large handful of sand towards the area ahead of them and backed up as the sand partials hit an unseen wall. “Heat walls.” He said.

“Just like before.” Norik said. “Gaaki.”

Gaaki nodded and after swiftly releasing a water spinner the walls dissipated and let them pass. 

“Nokama…? Nokama!” Vakama suddenly called out and began to claw at a huge door in the wall.

“Va… Vakama?” A weak voice called out and instantly Vakama was trying to pry it open as the sound of sniffles made him more determined to open the door. “Brothers?”

Whenua’s larger hands closed above Vakama’s and helped him to pull the doors apart as Matau and Oneua pushed themselves against the doors to keep them open, allowing Nuju to slip inside the room for a moment with Norik.

“Nokama…”

“Be still, Nokama, this may hurt.” Norik said using swift but steady hands to breath the collar from her neck and remove her restraints. Ripping a clean sheet from the wall and wrapping her in it. “Can you stand?” he asked.

“I… I think so…” Nokama said trying to stand only to fall to the floor, with an agonizing scream. 

“Here.” Vakama said slipping into the room and gently lifted Nokama from the floor, “Lean on us.” He said as Nuju took her other side, letting her cling to them as they lead her out of the room.

“Get me out of here…Please… just get me out of here…” She pleaded weakly as she pulled the blanket around her.

“This way.” Iruini said softly as he lead then way out of the Coliseum and away from the area, using the memories to get around the traps.

None of them saw the eyes that watched them, nor did they see Roporak leave the shadows and head towards the throne room.

They rushed as best they could to the safety of Ga-Metru, where they would be surrounded by the healing elements Nokama needed and also the scent masking mists of the city, once there, Gaaki shooed all but Iruini and Vakama away and gently wrapped Nokama in fresh, clean blankets and set about tending the blistered and raw skin. 

Iruini used his ability to try and cool the raw burned skin, speaking to Nokama softly while Vakama held her hands, telling her over and over she was safe, letting his sister cry into his shoulder, softly muttering comfort as she clung to him.

Quietly, Nuju came in and placed Nokama’s recovered armour where she could later find it before leaving again, Bomonga came in a while later with food and water for her to drink, along with some more herbs for Gaaki and Iruini to use.

Eventually, Nokama fell asleep, but she refused to let Vakama go, and so, after carefully settling himself against the wall with his arms securely around his sister, Vakama settled and only moved his arms from Nokama to help Gaaki reach the injured areas of the blue Hordika’s back and sides, politely turning his head away and closing his eyes when needed.

“What now?” he asked softly seeing Gaaki finish her work and softly place a clean blanket over Nokama and himself. “How do I make this right? How do I tell her its ok…?”

“You can’t fix this, Vakama.” Iruini said, “But... You can help her overcome it…” he assured. “Stay with her, be there when she needs someone to cry to… let her move at her own pace and never let anyone tell her she wasn’t strong… I know what he did to her… and she has more strength than me… never let her forget that she is strong. Or you will lose her.”

Vakama nodded and after softly hushing a low whimper from Nokama, he gently nuzzled the top of her head, resting his eyes as Nokama slept restlessly in his arms, tears and sobs still echoing around the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“You let them take her?!” Roodaka screamed. 

“Yes. And before you scream even more, I have already done what I need.” Sidorak chuckled, offering Roporak a gentle pet to the head. “Nokama’s spirit is broken and her will is weakened. She will be unable to control herself anymore and that will leave her Brother without a sister to lead them as she has in the past.”

Roodaka growled. “And you think she will not recover from this ordeal?”

“Iruini hasn’t, and he is centuries older than she is.” He explained. “Trust me Roodaka,” he added, with a knowing smile. “I know what I am doing.”

Roodaka growled and stormed off.

What had he done to that Toa? She had to know! She returned to her room and began her research once again, searching for anything that could explain the behaviour and actions Sidorak had taken.

One way or another she would find out what the Visorak King had done.

Even if it meant she was up all night questioning it. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	3. Fire and Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been many months since they reached the island of Mata-Nui but all actions have consequences, Sidorak has insure that nothing will ever be the same again.

Chapter three.  
Fire and Shadow.

Matau, Nuju, Whenua, Oneua and Vakama had kept her safe and protected, no matter the time or needs she faced after they'd discovered she was pregnant. 

Sidorak's child grew within her, and at first she had been so lost in her own thoughts, she'd become unstable to the point she couldn't be alone, Vakama had taken the brunt of all of it, sitting with her as she sobbed and cried at times when she felt weak, useless and broken, when the pains in her abdomen became so great she couldn't walk or swim, he'd stood firm when she screamed at him, cursing him and all the others for what had happened and then held her close as she broke down into tears and begged for forgiveness. 

he'd been her rock, and her sanity in those first terrible two months, holding her at night, comforting her as she sobbed into his chest, holding her protected against the shadows Sidorak sent at them until at last, Keetongu had been found and Sidorak had been defeated, and then with one final act, the Rahaga had stayed with her on the island of Mata-Nui while her brothers returned to their home and retrieve the Matoran.

It had taken some time, but this would be the last trip Vakama took that would separate them, as to try and help her cope with the stresses, they had brought the Ga-Matoran to Mata-Nui first, along with the Le-Matoran and Ko-Matoran, currently Matau and Nuju were helping their Matoran settle in and build new homes while the Rahaga watched over her own small Village.

It was a beautiful day on the island of Mata-Nui, some 7 months had passed since they had begun settlement plans and thankfully these last few months had been calm and stress free, the days were always warm and calm, just like today, with the sun bathed beaches in warmth and the ocean waves, so cool and soothing to aching feet and legs. But she wasn’t safe, if she stayed here too long the tide would wash them back into the ocean and her precious one, her dear one would drown. 

She panted heavily in the sand before slowly forcing herself to move, wincing and gasping with painful tears in her eyes as one arm clutched a tiny red bundle to her chest, while the other pulled them both weakly from the reaches of the ocean.

“Help… help…” she tried to call out.

“Nokama? Oh my, Nokama!?” A familiar voice cried out. “Norik! Iruini! Over here!!” they added as a caring and careful hand lifted Nokama’s arm and helped the weak Toa from the shallows onto the warm sand. “Are you alrig- oh.” The Rahaga said as Norik and Iruini arrived. 

“Is… is he ok?” she panted in worry, “Is he…?”

Gaaki gently took the red bundle from Nokama’s arm and ever so carefully checked for any injuries and problems before smiling. “He is safe Nokama, and he is alive.” She assured as a tiny hand clutched her fingers. “He is strong.”

“Thank Mata-Nui…” Nokama said panting as Norik gently helped her sit up and Iruini carefully wrapped the bundle in a blanket he carried with him before handing the tiny creature to Nokama once again. “My little flame.” 

“What will you name him?” Gaaki asked as huge orange eyes looked around then shyly hid away in Nokama’s chest.

“Tahu… My little Tahu…”

“Tahu. Son of Nokama and Vakama.” Norik smiled.

Nokama nodded, thought silently those gathered knew the true heritage of this new born. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Roodaka watched silently as her new born was inspected by the Rahkshi.

The much smaller creature gave almost no sound as the larger Makuta inspected him, large deadly claws carefully lifting and inspecting tiny ones, soft hisses and pokes to search for disfigurements.

None were found and the Rahkshi handed her back her new born and she wrapped it in a blanket, knowing that someone else was watching as she carried the child to the small crib beside her own bed and placed him down to sleep.

“What shall you do?” her guest asked.

“I do not know, I cannot exile my own… and I cannot ask someone else to raise him…” She said. “I shall raise him alone.”

“What of Sidorak?” their master asked.

“What of him? He has no love for my child nor me, he shall have nothing to do with him.” Roodaka hissed.

“Very well.” Their Mater said. “What is his name?”

“Kuta.” Roodaka stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, this is the end of the story so far, I may add another story to continue this but I'm not sure. 
> 
> Please enjoy and leave feed back.


End file.
